


Take up the rest

by Estirose



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Tim takes an injured Murkrow to a Pokemon Center. Assumptions are made.(Spoilers for the end of the movie.)





	Take up the rest

**Author's Note:**

> I guessed at how injured Pokemon are handled in this universe based on Pokemon Blue. The Murkrow's height and weight are based upon the comparisons I made of my various Pikachu and Murkrow in Pokemon GO.

Living in Ryme City was weird, but the weirdest thing to Tim was the fact that everybody, except for a few solitary souls, had their own partner pokemon. His move to Ryme City and his employment as a police officer - after the academy, of course - meant that he should have one too.

Except, he knew, nothing could compare to his father's Pikachu, or rather, his father's Pikachu with his father's soul in it. He just couldn't get used to the idea of not being able to have an intelligible conversation with his partner, and that made it tough.

At his lieutenant's urging, and his dad's, he'd gone to several Pokemon-human meetups. He'd come close to cementing a bond with a Purugly, but it really hadn't happened. Maybe he was destined to not have a partner, ever.

Which was fine by him.

He opened his apartment window, and then had to duck out of the way as a dark shape dove in. He tensed, and then realized his intruder was a Murkrow. They were scavengers, not well liked by most people, and very common in his neighborhood, so it shouldn't have been a big surprise that one was looking for food or shiny stuff or whatever.

But as soon as he approached the Murkrow, intending to shoo it out of his apartment, he realized that it hadn't come in because it was hungry. It had obviously been injured in a fight or something - or maybe attacked by someone who hadn't wanted it in their place - and had landed on the floor. It was obviously bleeding.

It looked up at him with defiant eyes, as if challenging him to add to its wounds.

"Look," Tim said, trying to project to the Murkrow that he meant no harm, "I just want to get you patched up, okay?"

The Murkrow continued to eye him warily for a few minutes, and then cocked its head at him. He grabbed a heavy gardening glove, put it on, and then knelt down. He'd had a bit of training on what to do with injured Pokemon, at least, between his childhood dream and his police officer training. He was sure this was not the way to go about it. Especially when the Pokemon was pretty much eyeing his arm like it thought that this was the most ridiculous idea in the world and it wasn't going to go along with it.

Maybe being bled on by a Murkrow wasn't the best idea to do it. Tim rummaged around his apartment, and found a wooden box with a lid that his grandmother had probably gotten from somewhere. He placed the lid on the floor and turned the box on its side.

Ignoring the box itself, the Murkrow delicately hopped up into the box lid. Tim shook his head at the situation, and then picked up the box lid. At least, even if the Murkrow was slightly larger than Pikachu, it was lighter. "Yeah, give me a moment." He opened the door, dragged the box lid out of the apartment, and locked his door. He then picked the lid with the Murkrow up, trying not to injure the Pokemon.

The stairs would probably be too rough, so he got into the slightly rickety lift instead, taking it down to the ground floor. There was a Pokemon Center nearby at least.

He managed, somehow, to get to the Center without incident, and thankfully it wasn't busy. There was a woman with a Chansey at the front desk, who quickly healed the hurt Murkrow.

"So, here's your Murkrow back," the woman said. "Your partner will be fine, don't worry." She gave him a smile, as if people came in with their Murkrows all the time for healing. Tim couldn't remember seeing a lot of Murkrows with humans, but maybe it was more common than he'd noticed.

"Actually... it's not my partner. It kind of crashed through the window when I opened it." Tim looked over at the Murkrow. "So I brought it here."

"Oh. Oh!" The woman's eyes widened. "I don't usually get people bringing Murkrows in unless they're their partners. I assumed she was yours, since you don't have another Pokemon with you and...."

"Yeah." He didn't want to have this conversation with a stranger. "Thanks for healing this one up, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You take care of yourself and her." She gave him a wave, and her Chansey did too. 

Leaving the Pokemon Center, feeling vaguely silly that he was still parading a Pokemon around on a box lid, Tim walked home. The Murkrow - a female, if the lady at the Pokemon Center was right - didn't seem to feel the need to fly off. He'd heard of Pokemon choosing their human partners, and he really didn't want a Murkrow as a partner. A police officer with a Murkrow partner seemed wrong. "You aren't choosing me, are you?"

"Murkrow!" the Pokemon exclaimed. She looked at him as if that was the second most ridiculous thing that he'd done or said that evening. Flapping her wings as if to test them, she finally flew out of the windows, and much to Tim's relief, out of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah, I was tempted to have Tim end up with a Murkrow-turned-Honchkrow, but he had other ideas.


End file.
